There are many types of portable electronic components and devices including personal digital assistants (PDAs) computers, smartphones, mobile phones, satellite phones, cellular phones, pagers, music players, digital cameras, global positioning systems, and portable game consoles. Typically, these devices are battery powered, so that people can carry and use the devices during their daily lives. Because such portable electronic devices are somewhat fragile and used to carry valuable personal information, many people protect their devices using some form of protective case. Depending on the particular case design, these cases protect the back, side, and front of the devices from scratches, dings, drops, and other physical damage.
Use of protective cases may diminish the ability to effectively use the portable electronic device by, for example, restricting access to the screen, jacks, ports, or other input/output features of the device. In addition, certain cases may diminish the ability of the device to receive and send electromagnetic waves, which carry communication to and from the device. Other forms of devices unduly increase the overall size of the device or make the device more cumbersome to hold, store, or use. A need exists, therefore, for an improved case for portable electronic devices. Preferably, the improved case would protect the device and increase its usefulness.